creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Dreams
Dreams. Something so ordinary, yet so complicated. Images, ideas, emotions, sensations that occur during sleep. We all experience dreams, it’s really normal. But ordinary things can easily change your life. That’s what happened to me, a couple of months ago. It all started in an ordinary rainy September day. I was a normal student, with an obsession for all kinds of creepy stuff, horror movies, creepypasta and creepy stories. Even now, I remember the morning perfectly. School just started, so we had no homework. I had breakfast, and then turned on my PC. I was really upset to find out the Internet was not working. When I tried to call the support line, I got a busy signal. I thought their stuff is messed up really bad, so they get a lot of calls. Without any Internet, I searched my PC for some games but accidentally opened the Internet browser. Instead of showing up an error page, because there was no Internet connection, a completely black page opened. No buttons, no errors, no text, just plain black. My PC was pretty annoying, so I thought it’s just a stupid bug, so I closed the browser and kept searching for games. I was really happy to find one of my favorite games. It worked perfectly, my save file and all of that stuff was there. I played it a couple of hours, but I had to go to school. At school, nothing out of the ordinary. When I was about to leave school, I was talking to some friends in the school courtyard. I randomly looked at a tree and I noticed that a strange woman was staring at me. It was obvious she was not a student, considering that she looked too old to be one. I thought it was just my imagination, so after I finished the conversation, I headed home. I was dying to continue the game, but I was also curious to see if my Internet got fixed. Same story, no Internet connection, and the plain black page when opening the browser. I got back to my game, and played it for about 6 hours straight. I noticed the time on my phone, 01:23. I saved the game and turned off the PC then I went to bed. I fell asleep really quick, considering that I had a pretty tiring day at school. Dreams are not usually remembered, but I remember this dream perfectly. I was in some sort of weird medieval town, wearing a shiny armor, like those you see in RPG games. The town was crowded with peasants, knights, and all sorts of people. Somebody screamed my name, like he was calling for help. I ran in the direction of scream, and I found a man without eyeballs, covered in blood, and with his limbs ripped. He whispered with his last strength: “Why? Why me, Alex, why?” After saying that, he died. I suddenly woke up, shocked. I was shaking, and sweating. I got a good look of the room, everything was normal, so I thought that it was just a nightmare induced by all those creepy stuff I was into. No way I could get some more sleep, so I grabbed my phone, looking to surf the Internet on it. I looked at the time, and I was shocked: 01:23. Why would my phone’s clock freeze? I was a little bit troubled by that, but I opened the browser anyway, at least my phone’s Internet was working. I wanted to search for some funny stuff, just to chill out from that weird dream, so I went to YouTube and searched “funny videos”. The first result was… unusual. It had exactly 3 views and the titles was written in uppercase, just like that: “FUNNIEST VIDEO ON THE INTERNET MUST WATCH”. I was sure it was some kind of stupid screamer or other shady stuff, but I clicked it anyway. It began with a cheap intro, like those made with Windows Movie Maker. After the long intro, a picture of a girl appeared. It was exactly the girl that was staring at me at school. My mind froze. As I sat there, staring into space, the phone screen turned black. I pressed every single button (I have a qwerty) but nothing happened. I put that phone back on my desk and turned on the TV. I watched random shows until sunrise, just because I was too scared to get some sleep. It’s true I could turn on my PC, but I was also too scared to do that. I was afraid of the black page. The second day began just like the first one. Breakfast, PC and school. At school, everybody was asking me if I’m OK, as I was really nervous and anxious. When school was over, I rushed home, trying to avoid that woman. On my way home, I came across a house where I heard a strange sound, like glass breaking. Naturally, I looked in the direction of the sound, and I saw that woman again, staring at me. I thought I was about to faint, my heartbeat was insanely high and I started running like a freak. When I got home, I logged in to Facebook, so I could speak to some friends to calm down. While browsing Facebook and talking to people, I got a friend request from a complete stranger. No profile picture, and he had no friends at all. I declined it, because I usually only add people I know and continued to browse. I suddenly wanted to change my cover, so I went to my profile and I observed something really creepy. The person who sent me a friend request earlier, which I declined was actually in my friend list. I was really scared, but I thought again it was just a bug. Actually, it was more than a bug. On his profile, he had no name displayed. Where a name should be displayed (under the cover), it was just a blank space. I deleted that person quickly, but when I refreshed the page, he was back, and this time, he had a name, but a very unusual name: 01 23. How on Earth could he set that name, considering that you can’t add numbers to your Facebook name? I double checked to see if that was not his nickname. No, it was clearly his name. I closed Facebook, and turned off my PC in despair. I was shaking, terrified, and disturbed by this chain of events. I was wondering, why is this happening to me, that stalker, the Facebook “hacker” and everything. I couldn’t turn on the PC and surf the Internet again, because I was too scared, so I went to bed, considering that it was pretty late. From curiosity, I checked my phone. Time, 01:23. Stupid phone, you’re still frozen. I calmed down a little bit, so I fell asleep. Again, the same setting. Medieval town, me dressed in a shiny armor, people everywhere. I was relieved to see there was no gore this time, and no screams. This time, it started as a nice dream, with beautiful cityscapes. But then I came across a house, it had a banner with some numbers written on it. The numbers were again, the infamous numbers: 01:23. Why is that hour following me ? Why is that hour so important ? I have to admit, it was pretty creepy, but that feeling of creepiness was even deeper, when I saw her. It was the woman stalking me. I couldn’t move, not even my eyes, so I was forced to stare at her. I closed my eyes, but then I heard a calm voice in my ear, it was like someone in pain, who is about to die. It said “Open.” When I opened my eyes, I saw a very disturbing image. The sky was red, the clouds were black and the houses were destroyed by some sort of white flame. Hanged people, limbs every everywhere and puddles of blood. The stalker turned black, but her eyes were empty, just like the dead man from my previous dream. She said with his last strength: “You did this.” And then she just died. I started screaming like a maniac for help. After a few minutes after the death of the stalker, I felt an outrageous pain in the chest, like someone was stabbing me to death. The pain was getting worse, and I started to hear distorted screams and laughs. Then someone with a demonic voice, screamed “Die.” He sounded really angry, like I was his biggest enemy. The final blow was dealt. I fell down, powerless, and then I died. At that moment, I woke up from the dream. It was my worst memory. I never lived something that disturbing. I had a text message on my phone from someone anonymous. It said in uppercase: “THANK YOU” I thought it was just spam, but I realized that I’m wrong. The phone time was changed, showing the correct time now. I still felt strange. After that chain of events, I behaved like a dead man, I had no energy, I started to stop talking to my friends and I became really melancholic. I thought about committing suicide a few times, just to end anything, to end this nightmare I was living every single day. One day, when I was walking back home, I saw that stalker. Same story, my heart started beating insanely, like I was about to faint. This time, she was not staring at me, but she was smiling warmly. I kept walking, and when I left that street, I got a text message on my phone. It said in uppercase, once again “YOU’RE FREE”. After receiving that message, I started to live a normal life again, but even now, I’m traumatized for those events, and still looking for an explanation for them. Why me? What have I done? Who was that woman? These are the three questions that haunt me even today. Never underestimate the power of ordinary things, like dreams. Something simple, like a dream, can destroy your life. Category:Dreams/Sleep